<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Scales And Flaming Wings by CrazyCatMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160250">Dragon Scales And Flaming Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow'>CrazyCatMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Meteor Effect [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, Gen, Little bit of blood, Non-human hermits - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the server becomes aware that one of the members has been missing for a few days. Cleo finds something in her town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Meteor Effect [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost And Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blood warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hermits had gathered once more in the shopping district at itrade to discuss the happenings around the server. This time they had gathered to explain what happened to Doc and to ask a rather important question.</p><p> "Let's get started. Doc has been affected by the meteor." Xisuma pauses here to let the others whisper amongst themselves for a moment. "We all know that he's part creeper, the meteor has increased his creeper percentage to fifty. If you want more information on that ask him as I don't think it's going to be as bad as Mumbo if he gets caught somewhere. There's a small bit of protesting here from the mustache man himself, but that was quickly shot down by Iskall shoving a communicator in his face showing the messages of Mumbo's deactivating. </p><p>We have a different, slightly more pressing topic to discuss right now. Who have we not heard from in a while? I went to visit Python yesterday and he was stuck without any access to a communicator, if I hadn't shown up when I did something bad may have happened to him,"</p><p>The hermits discuss this for a few minutes before Jevin speaks up for the group, "Nobody has seen Wels in a few days,"</p><p>"Tomorrow morning go look for him," Ex speaks up, as everyone tries to get up and find him at once. "If you don't sleep now hostile mobs will spawn, and that can put him in more danger,"</p><p>"He's right, we go and find him tomorrow morning," Doc shouts, holding his trident slung over his shoulders.</p><p>"Why wait? If we wait he could get hurt or die!" False says, standing up arguing for her friend.</p><p>"How's this, we all go to our bases and on our way we check the places he might be?" Grian suggests trying to quell the building argument.</p><p>"Like, check his base, his shops, places he often goes," Iskall says nodding along with what Grian was saying.</p><p>"Alright we do that," False says jumping into the air activating her elytra and taking off in the direction of her base.</p><p>Everyone looks at each other, shrugs a bit then heads towards their respective bases stopping at places that Wels often was found.</p><p>"Xisuma," Cleo calls out to the admin as he was about to take off.</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"Do you think something started to happen to him?"</p><p>"I don't know if he's gone silent for this long I fear it may have," Xisuma says solemnly, "But whatever happens we'll be here,"</p><p>Cleo nods before heading off in the direction of her base.</p><p>.................</p><p>As Cleo flies to her boat she takes a moment to take a look around her town not looking for anything in particular, there wasn't much of a chance that Wels would be in the town as he lived quite a way away. She slowly walks through the streets looking around at the armor stand inhabitants. She rounds a corner looking at the amazing display of statues.</p><p>She had nearly made it to her boat when through the darkness a screaming cry of pain sounds echoing off the walls. She flips around running as fast as possible in the direction of the voice.</p><p>Flinging the door open Cleo is met with a horrible sight, blood is dripping off of the walls and pooling on the floors. Stifling a scream she looks down at the source of the blood. Wels, blood is dripping off of a pair of giant, red, scaly, wings.</p><p>They appear to have suddenly burst from his back flinging the blood all around the room. His clothes torn and tattered from wings bursting out.</p><p>"Wels? Are you?" Cleo asks voice wavering as she checks for a Pulse. "breathing... good."</p><p>The pulse is strong so Cleo makes the decision to bring him to a more suitable place. When rolling him over to better bring him over something long and scaly nearly hit her. Stopping for a moment to take a better look in the torchlight Cleo sees what had nearly hit her. A tail. A long dragon-like tail.</p><p>..................</p><p>After bringing Wels to a larger home with room for his wings and tail Cleo calls Xisuma.</p><p>"Xisuma. Hey, I found him, he was in one of my buildings," Cleo shakily says into the communicator.</p><p>"That's awesome, how is he?" Xisuma replies.</p><p>"Not, good he has wings and a tail. He's also covered in blood. And he won't wake up,"</p><p>"That's not good, I can't come over right now. I'm helping Python with something really important, but I can be there later, can you call someone else?"</p><p>"I can."</p><p>"I'm really sorry, I'll be there later, promise,"</p><p>"Ok, see you later," Putting the communicator back down on its wristband Cleo walks over to Wels putting a blanket over his back for the moment . She mutters to herself trying to decide who to call. Settling on Joe she pulls out her communicator flips it to the call page and selects Joe's name.</p><p>"Howdy?" The sleep-filled voice of Joe Hills answers.</p><p>"Joe, hi, there's a problem. I found Wels, I need some help,"</p><p>"Where are you, I'll be there in a moment,"</p><p>"Thanks, I'm in Tortuga, the biggest house, you can't miss it,"</p><p>"Ok, see you in a minute,"</p><p>Cleo slowly walks around the area before getting a water bucket and a sponge.</p><p>....................</p><p>As Joe rushes up to the house that Cleo had Specified he checks if he brought the right potions. He did, he had brought a few healing and regeneration potions. When he arrives at the house he knocks on the door quietly before entering as not to startle anyone inside.</p><p>"Oh good you're here," Cleo says, grabbing Joe's wrist and dragging him over to Wels's unconscious form. "Help me get the blood off of him,"</p><p>"Where do you want me to start?" Joe asks as he grabs a sponge and bucket.</p><p>"Here," Cleo says pointing at Wels' tail. "I already got one of his wings done, so I'll finish his back,"</p><p>"Got it," The pair worked in silence for a while until they were almost finished with getting the now dried blood off Wels.</p><p>"Joe? Can you check the closet upstairs there should be some clothing that will fit him,"</p><p>"Will do," As Joe starts up the stairs he realizes something. "Hey, Cleo?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Where's his armor?"</p><p>"He wasn't wearing any when I found him,"</p><p>"That's weird I don't think I've ever seen him without it on," Joe says as he starts looking through the closet.</p><p>"Did you find any clothes up there?" Cleo shouts up the stairs.</p><p>"I did," Joe says as he comes downstairs. "Here you go,"</p><p>"Thanks," Cleo says as they change Wels out of the bloodstained torn mess that used to be his shirt and pants.</p><p>"You said he hasn't woken up once this entire time?" Joe questions.</p><p>"Yeah, he hasn't moved either," Cleo answers, putting a fresh blanket over Wels' back.</p><p>"Did you call Xisuma?" Joe asks as he stretches pulling his arm over his head.</p><p>"I did, he said he was busy doing something and would show up once he finished."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tails And Wings Oh My</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry Cleo,” Xisuma says as he walks into the house that Wels, Cleo, and Joe were in.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, I know Python’s not doing too good right now,” Cleo says, slumped over, looking absolutely exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Wels at? Xisuma asks as Joe comes out from behind a closed door.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s over there,” Joe says pointing back towards the door behind him, “He hasn’t woken up since we found him,”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t sound good,” Xisuma mutters to himself, “Are there any visual changes?”</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Cleo look at each other before giving a small smile, “He’s grown wings, and a tail,” Cleo says pushing open the door showing Xisuma what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my,” Xisuma says gasping as he steps forward and kneels down in front of the bed that Wels was laying in. “And he hasn’t woken up or moved since you found him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn’t woken up, he’s twitched a couple of times,” Cleo says, rubbing her arms picking at her stitches.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later and there had been no changes in Wels's condition. He was still unconscious and hadn’t moved since before Xisuma had gotten there.</p><p> </p><p>As the three people who were awake sit in nervous silence waiting for morning, a crash can be heard coming from the bedroom. Instantly the three are on their feet and quietly run and open the door bursting in.</p><p> </p><p>There on the floor sat Wels, blinking in confusion. He locks eyes with Xisuma and tries to stand before falling as his legs buckle beneath himself. Xisuma catches him before he can hit the ground. He helps Wels up and sits him down onto the bed. “Hey, how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>As Wels opens his mouth to say something he starts coughing violently. Eyes filling with tears he reaches up and clutches at his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Wels! What is it,” Joe asks sitting down next to him and rubbing his back in between his wings.</p><p> </p><p>“It burns,” Wels whispers out.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a water bottle?” Cleo asks, grabbing one from her bag.</p><p> </p><p>Wels nods his head excepting the Bottle and taking a sip. “What happened? The last thing I remember is falling out of the sky.”</p><p> </p><p>“You fell into Tortuga,” Cleo starts, before taking a breath and continuing. “The meteor has also started to affect you,”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Wels asks shakily looking up at them.</p><p> </p><p>“What Cleo’s saying is you now have red dragon-like wings and a tail,” Joe explains slowly nudging his tail into view.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, gosh,” Wels says as he looks at his tail, the almost blood-red scales glinting in the soft lantern light. The tail was about as long as one of his arms and wasn’t very flexible as Wels later found out. Swallowing whatever fears had cropped up Wels looks behind and sees the wings. They were massive filling the space behind him. They were the same blood red as his tail which upon further inspection the color perfectly matched the feather in his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else that I’m missing?” Wels asks after he finishes inspecting his wings and tail.</p><p> </p><p>“There are little splotches of scales covering your back and arms, and there are some on your face that look a bit like freckles,” Cleo explains handing Wels a Mirror. “And because of how your throat felt when you were coughing I’m assuming you can breathe fire,”</p><p> </p><p>Wels nods before looking down at his hands stifling a scream he stares transfixed as his nails sharpen into claws.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Wels’ nails finish growing Xisuma rushes forwards, caching Wels’ wrists before he could touch anything. “Careful, you don’t want to do what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” Wels whispers as he inspects his new claws.</p><p> </p><p>“Scratched my arms to ribbons, I wasn’t really in the right state of mind,” Xisuma says tail flicking almost hitting Cleo’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Let me see your teeth,” Joe says gently pulling Wels’ face towards him. Wels complies opening his mouth and Revealing the razor-sharp fangs that had replaced his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>………………..</p><p> </p><p>A few days later and Wels could walk around again. They had also discovered that he could only eat raw foods. when they gave him a Cooked chicken he had thrown it up, but after trying raw steak he was fine. It was the same with raw Fruits and vegetables, he could eat the raw ones but would throw up baked ones. They discovered that when around gold or something shiny he tended to become fairly protective over it. And now came the moment that they all were dreading, flying lessons.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you spread your wings open?” Xisuma asks as he reaches over and helps Wels open his wings fully for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>With a little bit of effort Wels manages to open his wings and hold it for a few minutes before letting them fall in exhaustion. “I don’t think I can do it,” He says to Xisuma as he tried to rub the area around the base of the wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you’ll get it,” Xisuma says pulling Wels down next to him. “You know how long it took me to get control over my tail, It was a mess. I guess what I’m trying to say is don’t give up, we’ve only been at this for one day and I think you can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, if you ever need anything ask,”</p><p> </p><p>“I will don’t worry. Oh, how’s Python doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s doing a lot better, still shaken up, but a lot better,”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw in the chat Ex, was yelling at you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we didn’t explain that did, we? He was being insensitive and would not stop so I sent him to the spawn island,”</p><p> </p><p>Wels lets out a small laugh at this, freezing after a small jet of flame shot from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could start panicking Xisuma grabs his shoulders anchoring him. “Hey, look at me, you’ll be ok. Deep breaths,”</p><p> </p><p>Wels inhales slowly and exhales, tail twitching in agitation. “Can we stop for today,”</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma nods at this and helps Wels stand, “That’s fine you’ve done a lot today,”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,”</p><p> </p><p>A few days later and Wels was making good progress. He was able to fully extend his wings without help and has control over his fire breath. His wings were still too weak to fly so he had to settle for walking everywhere. The other hermits had helped him out whenever he needed it, they had constructed a stairway in the nether hub that connected the different floors.</p><p> </p><p>………………..</p><p> </p><p>“So by now I’m sure that you know that Python and Wels have been affected by the meteor,” Xisuma starts the meeting off. He had gathered the hermits near the Area77 raid farm. “I’ll start off with Python, he had turned into a Naga. As you can see he’s about twenty feet long,” As Xisuma says this he gestures towards Python, who waves a bit before slumping down back into himself coiling up.</p><p> </p><p>“Next we have Wels, who’s turned into a half-dragon,” Xisuma continues as Wels shows off his wings. “As you can see he has wings and a tail. He’s got fangs and can breathe fire. Oh, and he’ll get really over defensive about gold. Any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got one,” Grian says standing, “Why are we at area77, that’s bringing us closer to the meteor isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>At this Doc and Scar move to stand next to Xisuma, “That was my next point. I think it’s time to move on after demise took over and the meteor hit… it's not safe here,” Xisuma says before stepping aside to let Doc speak.</p><p> </p><p>“So, the server has gotten too risky to say here. If we go through the infinity portal we will make it to a new world where we won’t have to deal with The Meteor.”</p><p> </p><p>After Doc finishes speaking the hermits agree that they should Move on. They make the Final preparations necessary and move on to season seven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Season seven is upon us. Any requests are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>